New Story Idea
by Me-agaisnt-the-world
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE IN CH2 This Story idea is already up... teaser stuff inside if you still want to read it. The story's called Undeserved Punishment. :D
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am again... not workin on WfG.. and introducing a new story idea. Let me first off say that this is a work in progress that I need an opinion on. Also let me warn you guys that this fic will have spoilers from EfaE, IR and UJ, so if you don't want spoilers, don't read. **

**Now, I have an idea that I would like to be judged before starting and putting up, because, well, I'm having seond thoughts about writing this. I have started this and the idea is really well thought out, but I first need help on decided if anybod likes it enough for me to keep going or to abandon it completely and focus on my other works. I have a sumamry if you want to read it, and a sneak preview. This fic won't be very long, so if I put it up, it would just be somethign for me to do until I can think of more ideas or run out of homework (fat chance because it's finals time):**

_Deep in the Ghost Zone, there is a ghost that has a weapon to drain ghosts of all their power and destroy them. He has been paid to assonate many ghosts. His new target: a young ghost boy named Danny Phantom. Also, the well known ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, have created a similar weapon. Can this ghost boy protect his identity, his town, show the Fentons that all ghosts aren't evil and come out of this ALIVE?_

**Has this sparked your attention? Do you want to know more... ok. **

Maddie, hurry up, I want to rid the town from the ecto-manifestations already," the man whined.

"Jack be patient, I need to set up the ectoneutronolization blaster before we do anything," Maddie told her husband.

Sam and Tucker, who had just arrived to hear the name of the weapon, gasped. "the ecto neutrolwhatitsface?"

"The ectoneutronolization blaster," Maddie explained, "It drains a ghost of all the power it uses for it to fight and make their form weak enough to rip apart. Now all I have to do is put in the power source and lock onto one of those ghosts' ecto signature and we'll be in business."

Sam and Tucker gaped at her. They then turned up to the sky; it didn't take too much thought to think of who was first. They heard a beeping and the triumphant cries of the ghost fighting couple, which signalled the device was ready. They then heard a mechanical voice then said "ectosignanture confirmed; target locked."

"Say goodbye ghost boy," Jack said, as he watched his wife launch the attack.

:------:

"Well, looks like you've done all you can Phantom," Punisher said, sending a blow to Danny's head. The ghost boy cried weakly in pain as he descended a couple feet. "Now it's time to finish this." Punisher brought his canon to Danny's chest and fired a powerful blast from it, just as a green blast came from behind Phantom. Both blasts hit their target at the same time, and like before, Danny felt as if he was being ripped apart and drained of all energy; he screamed out in agony.

:------:

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker screamed as they watched the blasts hit their target at the same time. They were shell-shocked; this couldn't be the end for their friend, he was much stronger than that.

"Ha-ha! Take that ghost!" Jack exclaimed as he watched Phantom fall to the ground, creating a huge crater as he did so. The other ghost was taken aback at first, before calmly floating to the ground with an evil grin on his face.

"Well, it looks like the hunters finished my job for me," Punisher's voice called out, as he kicked Danny's limp body.

"Leave him alone!" Tucker yelled out while trying to hold Sam up; she couldn't believe what just happened. Punisher directed his attention to the pair, along with Maddie and Jack.

"So you think he didn't deserve to be punished do you? Tell me boy, what has he done for this town?" Punisher asked him sceptically.

"Loads of stuff," Tucker said confidently. "He's saved this town more than any of you can count, and-"

Punished snorted. "With the power that excuse for a ghost had, it's a wonder he saved anything."

"Shut up," Sam said angrily, finally finding her voice. "He's more powerful than you think."

Punisher turned his head towards her. "Really now? Too bad it's too late for him to unleash any of that power anymore."

What little colour that was left in Sam and Tucker's faces drained.

"He can't be," Sam whispered. She knew he was lying.

"You think I'm lying do you?" he asked, judging the look on her face. "Those combined attacks hit hard; one is bad enough. If your hero isn't gone yet, he will soon."

Suddenly a blast hit him from the side of his head. Everyone wheeled around to see a pale Danny Phantom, clutching his chest and breathing quite hard.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried in relief. Punisher scowled.

"Looks like I still have a job to do," he said with distaste. He then turned Sam, Tucker, Maddie and Jack with a smile. "But first," he said, raising the canon towards them.

"Leave them alone," Danny told him angrily. His narrow eyes were glaring at Punisher as if he was going to turn him into dust.

"What connection should you possibly have with those two," he said nodding to Jack and Maddie, who were looking at both ghosts with disgust.

"Take another step further and I'll blast you into smithereens," Danny told Punisher with such hatred Sam and Tucker never heard him voice before.

"What makes you-" Punisher started, only to be thrown farther away by a powerful ghost ray.

Danny flew over to the others, slowly but as if nothing had happened, and stood in front of them protectively. "Are you guys ok?" he asked them concerned. Jack and Maddie gaped at him; was a ghost asking them if they were alright?

"We're fine, but what about you?" Sam said hurriedly. Phantom shrugged.

"I've been better," he said, and Sam couldn't help but notice the large bruised leaking ectoplasm from his stomach; she gasped.

"So you _can_ protect the people in this city," Punisher said menacingly. Danny turned back to the ghost; the ghost hunters were surprised at how fast his expressions changed, he was almost human. "Fine, but be warned that this shall be their downfall as well as yours." Punisher lifted his canon towards the group and charged it again. The humans gasped but he ghost boy held his ground. As the attack came closer and closer, he put up a strong shield and focused on blocking the attack.

The blast was one of the most powerful Punisher had released that day. It was straining on the shield; Danny didn't know how long he could keep it up. He focused all the energy he had and re-directed it to the shield, pushing against the blast.

"You shall not win Danny Phantom!" Punisher yelled in triumph. "Give up!"

"I-will-never-give-UP!" Danny yelled, sending energy towards his foe. As he said each word, a light started to shine from his core, growing brighter and brighter before engulfing everything around him. A small explosion occurred, sending everything thrown 50 feet away.

As Punisher stood up… he saw another huge crater… and the ghost boy and humans were no where to be seen.

**Can you more experienced writer's give me some advice abotu whether or not I should post this or abodon it forever... or even if people want to read it, please review and let me know. I'm almost done CH 2 and I plan on it being at the most 8 chapters so I think it'll be ok. Please review and help me out.**


	2. author's note

**So thanks to all my reviews for this idea. I have the sotry up now, it's called _Undeserved Punishment _If anyone wants to check it out. The first Chapter is up and hopefully the second one will be up soon.**


End file.
